gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Special Region Weapons and Equipment
This page is a list of all weapons used by the residents of the Special Region. The Region is at a roughly pre-gunpowder technology level. Firearms were unheard of prior to first contact with the Japan Self-Defense Forces. All equipment used by all races in the Special Region are obsolete and useless against firearms, except for gigantic armors and shields used by Ogres to resist small arms, whereas weapons provides extremely insignificant damages to the modern soldiers of the JSDF, like bows and arrows. The only type of weapon that is similar to both sides are the bayonets and combat knives of the JSDF and the knives and daggers of the Special Region. However, given that the knives and bayonets have been proven to penetrate Imperial Army shields and body armor, the JSDF is also superior in metallurgy, composites, and alloys. Melee Weapons Due to war features in Special Region, the Empire developed most of its weapons for close-range combat, has been proven to penetrate metal armor and JSDF’s bulletproof cloth armor. However, due to the superiority of technology and the difference in combat style between two army, all of the weapons below often proved extremely inefficient against the JSDF Knifes & Daggers Imperial Pugio Dagger Imperial soldiers have been seen using multiple different types of daggers- a long, narrow double-edged blade similar to a medieval dagger, and a broader double-edged blade similar to a real-world Roman pugio. Kopis or Kukri blade The Warrior Bunnies favor a forward curving blade about 30cm/12 inches similar in appearance to real-world classical greek Kopis or Nepalese Kukri blades. Such a weapon was used by Delilah to wound Akira Yanagida in the Assassination Attempt on Noriko Mochizuki. Curved Dagger A bandit in the manga carries a short, curved dagger with a knuckle guard during the Siege of Italica. Swords Imperial Gadius short Sword Some Imperial soldiers, as well as one goblin in the manga, carry a short sword similar to the real-world Roman gladius. This is an aggressive weapon, meant for stabbing and close-quarters combat. Imperial Spatha long Sword Most Imperial Soldiers carry straight, double-edged swords about 1-1.5 meters long as melee weapons. The swords are generally back up weapons for spears. Imperial cavalry may carry longer swords than infantry. High-ranking Imperials, such as Zorzal El Caesar may carry swords with more ornate guards and grips. It's similar to the real-world Roman spatha. Imperial Sabre Cavalry from some Imperial vassal states appear to carry curved sabres with a knuckle guard, rather than the usual longswords. Kilij Sword The dark elves also carry a sabre or scimitar similar to a real-world Turkish kilij sword, a weapon with a curved blade and a cross-shaped guard, with a reinforced point. A bandit in the manga version of the battle of Italica carries a similar blade. The Warrior Bunnies carry curved sabres or scimitars similar to those of the dark elves, and often use them in conjunction with their kukri-like knives. Two-Handed Greatsword A bandit in the manga version of the battle of Italica carries a two-handed greatsword with a total length of about 1.5 - 2 meters. Goblin Cleaver Some Imperial goblin auxiliaries at the Battle of Ginza were seen carrying crudely made swords similar to large meat cleavers about three feet in length. These weapons appeared to have heavy blade, but no point whatsoever, meaning they would be useful only as hacking and chopping weapons. Other Melee Weapons Battle Axe A bandit in the manga version of the battle of Italica carries a weapon similar to a one-handed Viking age Scandinavian battle axe, used along with a shield. Woodcutting Axe An Italica defender is seen with a woodcutting axe as an improvised weapon. Kama Scythe A defender of Italica carried a small hand scythe similar to a Japanese kama as an improvised weapon. Agricultural Scythe The defenders of Italica carry scythes as improvised weapon. Pitchfork An infuriated Italica defender carrying a pitchfork charged at the bandits after they murdered his wife. He is presumably killed in battle. Flanged Mace A bandit at Italica (manga version) carries a flanged mace as a primary weapon. Goblin Axe Some of the goblins deployed as Imperial auxiliaries were armed with large battle axes. The weapons appeared to be of rather crude construction, but very heavy, given the goblin's great strength. Goblin Club Some goblin auxilliaries at the Battles of Ginza and Alnus were armed only with simple wooden clubs. Maul In the anime version of the Battle of Ginza, a goblin attempted to force open the gate of the Japanese Imperial Palace using a maul, or a large, very heavy hammer. Polearms Imperial Hasta Spear The Imperial Army uses a spear with a double edged head up to about 30cm long with a guard between the head and shaft, mounted on a shaft of six feet, identical to roman hasta Spears. Imperial Sarissa Lance During the invasion of the Warrior Bunnies territory, some Imperial Formations are seen using twelve to fifteen feet long Sarrisa Lances like the macedonian Phlangitoi from the classic antiquity. Under the reign of roman Emperor Caracalla the legio macedonia was reorganized and rearmed with Sarrisa lances like macedonian Phalangitoi but still fashioned with roman equipment, identical to the troops shown in the manga. file:Sarissa.JPG Trident The aquatic humanoids living in the Roma River carry barbed tridents. Given the design of these weapons, as well as the statement that those carrying them were fishermen, it is likely that they are intended primarily for spear fishing rather than combat. Halberd-Lance Imperial Dragon riders carry a bizarre hybrid of a halberd and a lance, specifically a lance with an axe blade on one end. Given the limited opportunities to use it, it can be assumed the blade is mostly decorative. Imperial Halberd Some Imperial soldiers carry halberds- polearms combining an axe, spear, and a spike/hook for unhorsing cavalry. Halberds are also carried by the defenders of Italica and the bandits. Bardiche The warrior bunnies use a large bladed axe-like pole weapon similar to Russian battle axe or bardiche. Bec de Corbin A defender of Italica in the manga is armed with a bec de corbin (French, lit. crow's beak), a type of medieval polearm with a hammer head, a spear head, and a metal spike for piercing armor on a long pole, similar to an elongated war hammer. Oprichnina Spear-Staff Oprichnina carry short staves, which normally resemble brooms. These weapons represent their role of cleaning the Empire of undesirables and have hidden spearheads which can be unfolded to be used as a normal short spear. Ranged Weapons While melee is the Empire's main battle method, range weapons such as bows or crossbows are also used, usually to support melee soldiers. While longer range and penetration ability proved to be more effective against the JSDF, in fact, the firearms still outperform the firing speed, range and damage. Composite Bow The dark elves of Roldom Canyon, including Yao Ro Dushi use composite bows similar to those used since the classic Antiquity by people like Skythians or Parthians from central Asia and later by the Roman Empire and the Sassanid Persians. This bow design allows for a smaller bow to have a greater draw weight- and thus power, making them excellent for use on horseback. Duran also makes use of a composite bow at the Second Battle of Alnus Hill. During the Siege of Jade Palace, the weapons are shown to be able to pierce Type II Kelvar armors worn by JSDF soldiers due to Type II Kelvar armors are not designed to be stab-proof. However, due to the technological difference of bows compared to the modern firearm, this weakness is negated as the soldier armed with a rifle or even a sidearm, can shoot faster, further and with far more devastating force. Manuballistat Crossbows are widely used by the inhabitants of the Special Region, and are seen in use by the Imperial Army, the defenders of Italica, and the bandits attacking Italica. This crossbows are similar to the real-world roman manuballista and cheiroballistra from the late Antiquity. Some crossbows appear to have a windlass for stringing the bow, suggesting they have a high draw weight and are intended for piercing plate armor. Siege Engines Battering Ram A battering ram is a siege engine that originated in ancient times and designed to break open the masonry walls of fortifications or splinter their wooden gates. In its simplest form, a battering ram is just a large, heavy log carried by several people and propelled with force against an obstacle; the ram would be sufficient to damage the target if the log were massive enough and/or it were moved quickly enough (that is, if it had enough momentum). Later rams encased the log in an arrow-proof, fire-resistant canopy mounted on wheels. Inside the canopy, the log was swung from suspensory chains or ropes. It was mentioned several times in the JSDF Blitzkrieg Offense where the Pro-War forces uses countless battering rams in a futile effort to immobilize JSDF tanks and in the failed ambush in Marais where they are camouflage in the slopes. Despite their uselessness against tanks battering rams can heavily damage armored transport if bashed to a vehicle with enough momentum. In the Battle Of Marais Pro-War forces uses battering rams and war rhinos to unsuccessfully ambush the JSDF 1st Combat team where they dented the armor plating of several armored vehicles. The damage done by these weapons is negligible at best since the JSDF could easily repair/replace the loss of a few vehicles. Ballista A ballista, or an oversized crossbow powered by torsion of two skeins of rope holding the asm, shoot a large rock or arrow / spear . One was mounted on the walls of Italica in the anime. The weapon was later captured by bandits, who desperately tried to fire a spear out of it at an AH-1S Cobra Attack Helicopter. The crew were instead killed and the ballista destroyed by said combat helicopter with the use of cannon and/or rocket fire before they could fire. Polybolos In the manga, a rapid-fire ballista similar to a polybolos is mounted on the walls of Italica and fired at the bandits. In real life, the polybolos is believed to be the first rapid fire weapon in history, invented by the ancient Greeks. The weapon is operated by turning a crank which both pulls back the bowstring and releases a new bolt from a magazine into the weapon. This design makes the polybolos one of the most advanced weapons devised by the inhabitants of the Special Region. This does not however, compare to the modern-day artillery of the JSDF. Trebuchet In the manga, the Imperial Army deployed trebuchets to hurl rocks at the walls of the Japanese Imperial Palace during the Battle of Ginza. A trebuchet is a large catapult with a counterweight on one end of the arm and a sling holding a projectile in the other. When the arm is released, the counterweight pulls the arm upwards, throwing the projectile from the sling. The trebuchets used at Ginza were presumably destroyed by modern firearms of JSDF helicopters or ground forces. Again, these war machines do not compare to the JSDF and their modern artillery. file:Trebuchet.JPG Special weapons Chain net Chain nets are used by dragon riders to entangle the rotors of helicopters. The net is unreliable since it is difficult for the dragon riders to precisely target the rotor and the helicopter has superior speed. The chains were made with the Empire’s undeveloped metallurgy and they could not break the rotor blades, but they successfully disrupted the helicopters’ flight stability. This weapon was used in a failed ambush of General Podawan with his legion of wyvern riders against a small JSDF helicopter squadron carrying Elbe archers in the sky battle in Marais. The only way for this weapon to work is to drop countless nets into a helicopter which can only work by luck or suprise in a unreliable manner. With the total annihilation of the Wyvern Corps, this near-useless tactic is no longer an option. Flaming wagon It is filled with oil, firewood, and anything that burns, when used, it will be burned and pushed towards the enemy. Imperial armies used them to burn JSDF armored vehicles or to cause panic for JSDF soldiers in some unsuccessful attempt to stop the JSDF armor platoon near the Mare Fortress or ambush their reconnaissance team in the Marais. This was a futile endeavor from the start due to the JSDF's technological superiority. Oil Flask The Imperial Troops use oil flasks as primitive incendiary weapon, made from animal fat, nuts, and other flammable herbs much like the Ancient Roman army and Mongol army. The oil flasks can be loaded in the Polybolos to launch at the enemy to burn them. It is the primitive equivalent to the Molotov Cocktail or Napalm. As the oil is made from low-intense combustion substances like animal fat or flammable plants, it cause almost no visible damage to JSDF armored vehicles. Magic Weapons Rory Mercury's Halberd Giselle's Scythe Helmets Type Imperial Gallic D & E A large number of Imperial soldiers wear helmets of a design which is identical to the Imperial italic helmet model. This design was used in early Imperial Roman Legions of the 1st century. This helmet cannot protect against bullets. file:Gallic-1.JPG file:Gallic-2.JPG Type Imperial Attic C Some soldiers of the emperor's palace guards are seen wearing helmets like the Roman Praetorian Guard from the 1st to mid 3nd century. This helmet cannot protect against bullets. file:Corinth.JPG Type Intercissa A Helmets of this design can be seen in a flashback, worn by dead (possibly Imperial) soldiers. This design was used by late Imperial Roman Legions and by allied Germanic warriors in the late Antiquity around the early 4th to the mid 6th century. A very similar design was used by the Anglo-Saxons in Britain until the 10th century. This helmet cannot protect against bullets. file:Intercissa-0.JPG Armor Lorica Segmentata Most Imperial soldiers wear armor identical to the roman lorica segmentata plate armor, used from the 1st to the mid 3rd century. The armor provide no protection against firearms. Lorica Hamata Some Warriors and Bandits wear armors identical to the Roman lorica hamata mail armor, a design of chain armor, used in the Roman Legions since the 3rd century BC. The armor provide no protection against firearms. Lorica Musculata Some of the Empire's high ranking officers wear muscle armor identical to the Roman lorica musculata muscle armor cuirass. This form of armor was originally from archaic era of Greece and was likely popular in the Special Region as it had been in the Roman high society. A lorica musculata can be made from bronze, iron or leather (for less wealthy people in the high ranks). However, much like the rest of the armor of the Empire, it is totally useless against firearm since a few shots from a pistol and single shot from a rifle can punch through both the shield and the armor at the same time. According to Earth historians, all Empire's armor types had been rendered obsolete after the Renaissance era since even a primitive musket is already strong enough to punch through the armors without any difficult already. file:Musculata.jpg Agegggeb.png|The example of the absolute uselessness of all types of armor used by the Empire against firearm. Untitledfecaer.png|Bandits's Lorica Musculatas offer zero protection against firearms as the bullets punch through the armors like butters. tumblr_o0nkj8gWMX1ukd6sno3_500.gif|The JSDF soldiers demonstrate how useless the Empire's medieval armors and shields toward firearms. Shields Scutum Most Imperial soldiers can be seen equipped with shields identical to oval or rectangular scutum shields used by the Roman Legions from the 4th century BC to the late 3rd century. The scutum was a 10-kilogram (22 lb)large rectangle curved shield made from three sheets of wood glued together and covered with canvas and leather, usually with a spindle shaped boss along the vertical length of the shield. The shield is completely useless against bullets since they can pierce though the shield with little to no difficulty. file:Scutum-1.JPG file:Scutum-2.JPG file:Scutum-4.JPG 960f22d4d59f578d75de046a2eec295d028043be_hq.gif|The completed uselessness of the Imperial shield against firearm. sCNeMYL.gif|Another demonstration of the total uselessness of the generally primitive shield of Imperial troop against firearm. Untitlefdbvdb.png|The bandits unable to protect themselves with their scutum shields against Shino's pistol. Tumblr o0nkj8gWMX1ukd6sno3 500.gif|The JSDF soldiers demonstrate how useless the Empire's medieval armors and shields toward firearms. Parma Some Imperial soldiers can be seen equipped with shields identical to oval parma shields used by Roman Auxiliary forces since the 1st Century and late Antiquity Roman Legions from the late 3rd century. The shield is also completely useless against bullets. file:Scutum-3.JPG Field signs Aquila standard The Imperial Army use field signs with a eagle icon on the top like the legions of the Roman Empire. Oprichnina standard The oprichnina using a field sign consisting of a small banner, a spear tip with metal plates and a broom crossed with a symbol identical to the Eihwaz rune from the old germanic futhark alphabet. Banners The Empire is using banners and flags. Category:Firearm Category:Materiel Category:Terminology Category:Vehicles